


Did I Just Have Tea With God!?

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You were coerced into getting into a ritual circle and being teleported to another realm where your friend hopes you'd meet a god or a demon.Instead, you've found a beautiful Goddess who takes you in and gives you tea.





	Did I Just Have Tea With God!?

Your friend is an idiot.  
  
No.  
  
Scratch that.  
  
Your friend is an idiot _with a death wish_.  
  
More specifically, he wants to prove that God exists and failing that, _demons_. You're pretty sure that marathon of _Devilman Crybaby_ messed with his brain a little.  
  
You came over to his house where he had a ritual circle drawn in what you _hope_ was ketchup. And he had asked _you_ to be his guinea pig in trying to, even encouraging you to take photographs of the god or demon. You had no idea if this is gonna work or if this is gonna kick start some weird "other world" nonsense that you only read in anime. You weren't able to assert yourself and thus you were pushed into the circle. Your friend spouted some magical mumbo jumbo and...  
  
You were teleported.  
  
You were now in the void of space. Unsure of how you can breathe, you fret, you panic, you try to scream... Surprisingly, you _could_ hear yourself scream. You screamed for a bit before you felt a pair of hands on your shoulder. You jumped a bit before you turned around and saw...  
  
A beautiful girl with long flowing pink hair, shimmering golden eyes, gorgeous white dress with matching socks and gloves, and a face that seemed to put you at ease. The dress looked pretty weird though. There was a cleavage window, five assorted pink diamonds, wings on her shoes, and at the bottom, inside portion of her dress, you saw the infinite void of space.  
  
"This... this is most unusual." She said. You blinked.  
  
"Um... Are you... God?" You asked. She gave one of the softest giggles you could hear. It was almost heart-stopping how adorable it was.  
  
"No, but I'm flattered. How did you manage to access my realm?" She asked you.  
  
"Erm... My friend made a portal, I guess." You replied.  
  
"I'm quite amazed by that feat. Luckily, you caught me at a good time. I was just finished taking care of a Witch." She said. Wait, a witch? Like, was she actively endorsing witch trials? You continued to blink before she just smiled and snapped her fingers.  
  
Suddenly, you were in a living room. Your legs were underneath a heated table and in front of you were warm cups of tea. The smell of drenched leaves emanated from the cups as you saw the woman in front of you, arms slumped on the table as she just looks at you with a smile.  
  
"To be honest, I've been quite lonely recently. I guess I can consider this a blessing in disguise. So, tell me more about yourself." She said.  
  
"Erm..." and so you explained who you were and the situation that led you here. After that, she giggled.   
  
"Wow, your friend is quite the risk-taker. My name is Kaname Madoka, and my job is to go across all of time and space taking out Witches and escorting Magical Girls to my domain." You blinked for a bit, having no idea what all that actually meant. You sipped a bit of tea. It actually tasted good. It warmed you up. There were also soft and warm buns with butter on the side. You had some, the butter melting right onto the bread, as it filled your stomach. Surprisingly, Madoka didn't have any, though it could be because she's a Goddess and has transcended human needs.   
  
You and her talked a bit about her story, how she became a goddess, what she stands for, and the story behind Witches and Magical Girls. You spent a full hour being entertained by this story and at the end, you were in tears with how it ended with Madoka's sacrifice as a human and her final goodbyes to all her friends. Madoka just smiled and got out of the table.  
  
"Here, lie down." She knelt and patted her lap. You were hesitant about it, but you decided to lie your head down on her lap. As you do, she patted your head. You could feel the soft silk of her gloves brush through your head as it calmed you. She hummed a quiet song as you soon entered a food coma, resting peacefully on her lap.  
  
"You're so kind..." You said to her.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a smile. You grabbed her free hand, your hand feeling the same softness that your scalp is feeling. There was a nice fragrance to her. "To be truthful, I noticed a portal was being formed and that it was gonna do something to bend reality, but I didn't suspect it was some kid who wanted to find a demon or god. I decided to make sure whatever was going through wasn't gonna hurt anyone or hurt themselves. I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I really like meeting you." With one final stroke of your head, you soon fell asleep on her lap...  


* * *

"Hey! You good!?" Your friend called to you as you woke up. You were laying face first on the ritual circle. You got up and looked around.  
  
"Erm... Did it work?" You asked your friend.  
  
"Yeah! You teleported and then, after a few hours, you came back! But... What about your picture?" He asked.  
  
"... Oh shit! Right!" You desperately looked through your phone. Damn it! You forgot to take a picture of that cutie! That's when you noticed something right in your gallery.   
  
It was a drawing of Madoka smiling gracefully at the camera, with it was some handwriting: " _Had a great time, hope to see you again. ♡_ _"_ You smiled a bit then showed it to your friend.   
  
"There she is." Your friend just scowled.  
  
"What the hell is this? I wanted to see some powerful deity or even a devil! Not some girl!" He then shook his head and walked off in a scoff. You frowned. There definitely was no way you'd convince him of the beautiful goddess you met. Heck, part of you can't even believe it. You had tea with a god! How was anyone gonna take you seriously without wanting to put you in an asylum or lobotomize you? However, as you looked at the ritual circle, you bit your lip and hoped that one day, your paths will cross again.


End file.
